To visit his grandmother, Christopher takes a train 2.01 miles and a scooter 1.53 miles. How many miles is Christopher's journey in total?
To find the total distance Christopher travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on train + distance on scooter = total distance. ${2}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ ${5}$ ${3}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${3}$ Christopher travels 3.54 miles in total.